The Drunken Maelstrom Of Konoha
by KrimsonFury2
Summary: After losing in a another Taijutsu fight and getting some advice from his sensei, Iruka, Naruto decides to sneak into the library at night and finds a Taijutsu style that is truly "unpredictable." A whirlpool has arrived and he is coming in with a bang. Drunken Style! NarutoxFemHakuxKin
1. Chapter 1

**The Drunken Maelstrom of Konoha**

 **Author's Note and Summary: Hello Everybody. KrimsonFury2 here with a new story for you. I'm doing this when I'm taking a break from Tremble Like The Earth and no, I haven't discontinued the story I'm doing it and hopefully have a good ending. This story is a inspiration from Jackie Chan's Drunken Master. I know there's another fanfiction where Naruto knows Drunken Boxing, but instead of him being a Nukenin, this one he's still loyal to Konoha and will start learning the style when he's in the academy. Let's get this started!**

 **Summary: After losing in another Taijutsu fight and getting fed up with it, Naruto decides to sneak in the library at night and find a Taijutsu style. Let's just say he finds a style that is truly "unpredictable".**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: A Losing Streak and Some Sake**

Another day, another loss for third-year academy student Uzumaki Naruto and reasons for his loss? Well, his taijutsu style was sabotaged by many of the academy instuctors except for Iruka, who helped give pointers whenever he made a mistake.

"Alright class, have a good summer, Naruto can you stay a moment please?" Iruka asked. After most of the students left, it was just Iruka and Naruto inside the classroom.

"You alright Naruto?" Iruka asked. Naruto just looked up a depressed look on his face. "Not really Iruka-sensei, I'm tired of losing in most of the Taijutsu fights that we have outside and the Academy style isn't for me. What do you think I should do? I'm sick of this losing streak!" Naruto asked. Iruka thought it over in his mind as he rubbed his chin until he came with a idea. "Well, I guess you could go to the library to find a style that suits you." Naruto thought it over and knew he wasn't welcomed in the library, but that didn't mean he couldn't try other methods. 'The library won't let me in for some unknown reason and kick me out most of the time, so I think it's time to take matters in my hands.' Naruto thought with a smirk.

"I like the idea and thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a smile and left the classroom to head home and make a plan for the night. Iruka smiled and was glad to help his surrogate brother in his troubles.

Poor Iruka didn't realize what he just did.

Later that night when everyone was fast asleep, Naruto was dressed in black with materials that he used in pranking or at times when he's desperate, steal from the stores that would kick him out. He was running towards the library to find a Taijutsu style and if he was lucky, some books on jutsus, chakra control, anything he can learn, etc. Heading towards the side, Naruto grabbed a grappling hook from his bag and threw it towards an open window and was able to hook it and climbed in through the window. Naruto snuck around the library looking though the various sections when he found a section labeled "Taijutsu".

"Time to find my style." Naruto said to himself. Naruto went through the scrolls and books, trying and failing to look for something that could fit him, but then he stumbled upon a style that seemed to peek his interest as it was unpredictable and somewhat unusual. 'Hmm 'Drunken Fist' might just do the trick, not to mention people make fun of me saying I fight like a drunken brawler. Now here's a style that could help me and prove people wrong.' Naruto thought. So he takes the scroll along with other books that was based on jutsus,chakra control, along with educational books on the history of Konoha since he couldn't learn much at the academy due to the instructors and closed the window and left the library and sped on home.

After locking his door and putting everything on the table, Naruto went straight to the book about Drunken Fist and was mesmerized by the style as it showed that the user had unusual body movements, the posture are driven by the weight and momentum of the whole body, and moving fluidity thinking it looks off-balance, but it's actually balance. It also showed that you have to be agile and have good coordination. 'It's going to take a lot of training, but I love the unpredictablity in this style.' Naruto smiled and decided to start up a training schedule for himself and also get some sake for himself.

He may be too young to drink, but he didn't care and always wanted to try it.

Throughout the whole summer, Naruto would go to the nearest Training Ground and train in his new style. He would never stop until he was too tired to stand on his two feet. He persisted in training no matter the circumstances. He excersized his chakra control to the point where he started to learn jutsu from the library. He slowed down on his ramen habits and ate some healthier foods, which increased his height dramatically. He went from being the shortest to being the third tallest in his class. Whenever he finished his training for the day, he would henge into a random Konoha ninja and buy sake for his training as well as his own pleasure.

At first, he didn't enjoy it, but decided to tough it out and soon enjoy the stuff despite his age. He even changed his wardrobe from the orange jumpsuit to a No-sleeve Navy hoodie with a purple shirt, black pants, and black shinobi sandals with black fingerless gloves along with weighs that he got from a certain green spandex man one time when he was training, but that's not all, he also carried a strapped canteen that carried his sake so he can drink wherever he went. As his summer vacation came to a close, Naruto now stood at 5'4 and was stronger than before with lean muscle as well as his hair growing longer to the point where he had to put it in a ponytail. 'Can't wait till we come back. No more losing streaks from now on. I'm going show everyone that I can become a shinobi and reach my goals.' Naruto thought with a smile and took a sip from his saucer and read some more on Drunken Fist. People was in for a suprise from our favorite blond.

 **Author's Note: And that's chapter 1. For those that are waiting for Tremble Like The Earth, stayed tuned for the next chapter and also forgive me if my grammer is not the best with these paragraphs. But I hope this new story is good for everybody and y'all enjoy it. See you Space Cowboys KF2 out! SideNote: This is the edited version and I would like to thank ahitt6345 for editing chapter 1 for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Drunken Maelstrom of Konoha**

 **Author's Note: Hello Everybody, Here's chapter 2 and I should've explain some things about this story. To answer a few questions, Haku will be a girl in this story and I know I'm not the only person here that thinks Haku was or should've been a girl in Canon and I'm also adding Kin when into the mix. Also the reason I chose Drunken Fist was because it was inspiration from the movie 'Drunken Master' and it would be funny to see Naruto use it besides Rock Lee. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2: From Loser to Winner**

Hearing his alarm going off, Naruto pushed the off button and got up to stretch and shake off the sleepiness from his body. "A new day and a new year, time to show the new Uzumaki Naruto to the academy!" Naruto shouted. He left his room and did his daily routines in the morning, brush his teeth, take a shower, and get dressed. He ate some breakfest, which consist of eggs, toast, and sliced apples. After he finished, he went towards the cabinet and got his sake and feeled up his canteen. "Ahh, the finest in Fire Country." Naruto said to himself and took a whiff of his drink. With the canteen full, he walked out his apartment and headed towards the academy.

Walking through the streets, the civilains was staring at Naruto with hate and anger, but Naruto didn't seem to care of what they were doing at the moment as he was a lot more focused on the Academy. 'These villagers are not going to ruin my mood, I've been beaten and stabbed by them before in the past, but none of that will change me in my goals to become Hokage.' Naruto thought with fierce determination and took a drink from his canteen and it soothe his thoughts and smiled a bit as he made his way to the Academy. He entered the class and instantly everyone was surprise to see Naruto since he was taller, his hair grew, changed clothes, and looked stronger than he did before the summer ended.

"Yo Iruka-sensei, I took your advice and found a Taijutsu style that I can honestly say it's suited for me and as you can see from the results of my training for the whole summer." Naruto decided to lift his shirt halfway showing his 6 pack abs, making most of the girls turn red in the face and made a certain Hyuga faint with a nosebleed and a perverted smile. "W-well Naruto I'm glad you took my advice and I'm also impress with your training, by the way, what style did you find?" Iruka asked, getting over his stupor. "Well I wouldn't mind showing you or anyone else, does anyone want to challenge me?" Naruto asked looking around seeing if anyone wanted to fight outside. "I'll fight you dobe and make you lose again." Sasuke said with a arrogant smirk.

Taking a drink from his canteen and looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. 'He sure is full of himself.' Naruto thought. "Ok Ducky, let's go." Naruto said. Sasuke got annoyed by the nickname and everyone went to the field where all of the Taijutsu matches take place.

They got to the field and everyone made a circle around the field, Iruka and his assisstant, Mizuki, were going over the rules while Sasuke was stretching and Naruto was simply sitting on the ground, drinking from his canteen like he had no care in the world with a bored look on his face.

"You going to sit there all day dobe or you going to fight and lose again. "Sasuke said getting some laughs from the other students and a chuckle from Mizuki. Naruto narrowed his eyes and got up, cracked his neck and took one more drink. "I'm reaaady when you are Duck-ass." Naruto slurred as he started wobbling and stumble a bit on his feet and put his arms out and his hands as if he was holding small teacups and leaned forward and leaned backwards as well (AN: For those wondeing what the stance look like whoever played as Cheng Fu in Double Dragon or Lei from Tekken, that's his stance.) People were confuse and was also laughing thinking that the stance was ridiculous.

"What kind of stupid stance is that baka?" Sakura yelled. People were laughing thinking that Naruto would lose again, but only a few people were not laughing and knew something was off. Shino Aburame was calm and quiet as usual, but was actually analyzing Naruto's stance and got some information from his insects telling him that Naruto was actually sober and pretending to be drunk. 'Interesting, I'm quite curious on what you'll show us Naruto-san.' Shino thought. Shikamaru Nara was looking at Naruto with a calculating eye as he knew something troublesome was going to happen in any moment. Hinata Hyuga was shock seeing Naruto looking drunk, but she recognized the style, yet couldn't remember where she seen it before and wasn't the only one that knew the style. Iruka knew this style as Drunken Fist and was quite surprise that Naruto chose that perticular style, not to mention he smelled the sake from the blond. 'In all the styles you chose, you pick this one Naruto?' Iruka thought with a sweatdrop.

As everyone started to settle down, Iruka got in the middle of the field and look at the two students to see if they were ready. "Ready begin!" Iruka shouted. Sasuke dashed towards Naruto with impressive speed and try to land a right hook, but Naruto dropped to the ground dodging the punch and looked with a bored look at Sasuke and then sweep the dark haired boy off his feet. Sasuke got up with a sneer and started to engage Naruto with fist flying towards the blond, but was moving all over the place as he was still stumbling on his feet, but soon batted a fist away and Naruto then turned around and bended his back in a 90" degree angle and started to punch Sasuke in the gut as he walked backwards.

Everyone was blown away that the dead-last, who would always lose in the Taijutsu fights and found a style that look stupid by their eyes, was actually winning the fight. Naruto, who was still in a pretend drunken state, got near Sasuke and looked like he was going to throw a very sloppy punch, instead he did a one hand stand and hit Sasuke in the face with the flat of his foot and as soon as Sasuke layed on the ground for a second, Naruto delivered a elbow drop onto his chest. Then Naruto got up to take a drink, but no one knew that he didn't swallow the sake and waited for Sasuke to get up to his feet, in which he did and was panting and angry at the fact he was losing.

"What kind of idiotic style is that you dobe!?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto simply smiled and soon appear in Sasuke's face and spitted the sake, which caused a uproar from Sasuke's fanclub, but Naruto ignored it and started a series of backhanded punches and roundhouse kicks onto the Uchiha and then got into a double hand stand and was kicking Sasuke, who was failing to block the kicks while Naruto was walking on his hands and decided to take it up a notch and speed up the kicks. Soon, Naruto did a front flip off his hands and punched Sasuke in the jaw, knocking him out the ring, and leaned back with his hands still looking like he was holding tea cups. "To answerrr your question, Sasssuke, the style is calllled Drunken Fist." Naruto slurred with half-lidded eyes and started punching and kicking the air, demonstrating the style and got into a pose. "By the way, I'm not drunk." Naruto said with a smirk on his face and stop wobbling and stood straight and cracked his back. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka yelled.

Naruto, who had a shocked look on his face simply did something that he hasn't done in quite some time, he made a true smile and was proud of himself that he won for the first time in the academy, but knew he had a long way to go and knew he had to graduate and show everyone that he was someone in their eyes. 'One step closer just got to focus and pass the exam when it comes soon, then Hokage here I come.' Naruto thought still smiling as everyone started to head back inside the academy, still amazed at the skill that Naruto displayed and not only did he win, but he defeated one of the top students in their class. Yup, everything was looking up for our blond hero, but there's always going to be trials for him in the upcoming future.

 **Author's Note: *Whew* Chapter 2 is now done and I hope I'm doing good with the story so far. Now, everyone I'll start on Chapter 8 of Tremble Like The Earth, which I should have done some time ago, but I'm a lazy idiot and was lost on the road of life. Just kidding. Anways enjoy your day and stay classy. KF2 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Drunken Maelstrom of Konoha**

 **AN: Hey everybody and finally doing chapter 3 for this story. Now I should've done this chapter awhile ago, but I was on a writers block for the story for a while and didn't have a drive, but that soon disappear and now finally got some ideas for the story! Now to continue with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3: Kusarigama With A Kunai And The Praying Mantis Clan**

Ever since the fight he had with Sasuke, Naruto would train more into Drunken Fist to improve in any flaws that he believed needed to be fix and went to Taijutsu specialist, Maito Gai to ask for advice and help him with the style and that's where he met Gai's students, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Gai was estatic and shouted about boosting Naruto's 'Flames Of Youth to untold levels!'

He got along with Lee and Tenten relatively well considering they were orphans too and Naruto enjoy both their company and the conversations they have on different topics, with Lee having spars with Naruto and Tenten helping with his accuracy on kunai, shuriken, and suggesting a weapon he could use, which Naruto save that information for later. But when it came to Neji, it was a different story since Neji would always berate Naruto, which started to annoy Naruto to no end and almost turned ugly when Naruto finally snapped after one day Neji insulted Naruto's dreams and saying his Drunken Fist was weak, pathetic, and fit for a _common failure;_ it took Lee, Tenten, and even Gai to restain Naruto from ripping Neji in half and spilling his intestines. Gai also notice that Naruto was drawing the Kyuubi's chakra when his anger rose, but eventually went away when Naruto finally calm down, but still glared at Neji with enough anger, Naruto's eyes would turn red, but revert back to blue in seconds.

And that's how it went for Naruto months went by. He would train in a random training ground, mainly Training Ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest Of Death, go to the academy, and head home after the day was over. He then remember the conversation he had with Tenten after finally taking her suggestion into consideration.

(Flashback: A Few Months Ago.)

Naruto was walking around the village with no destination in mind after leaving the academy. Over the few months, he has approved in his grades as he was in the middle of the class in most of the categories and wanted to stay like that to not get notice by the Civilian Council.

Walking some more and not paying attention, he accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into yo- oh hey Tenten." Naruto said. "Hey Naruto, it's fine I wasn't looking where I was either so what you up to?" Tenten asked. "Nothing much just been wandering around, but I've been thinking about your suggestion lately. Can we go by your shop?" Naruto asked.

Tenten simply smiled and nodded and started to lead Naruto to her adopted parents weapon shop known as "The Dragon's Weapons." They walked inside and Naruto was amazed by the Swords, Morning Stars, Sais, Zanbatos, everything you need as a ninja was there. "Hey dad, we got a new customer looking for a weapon!" Tenten shouted. There was a noise in the back of the store and out came a man that looked like a grizzly bear with long black hair, a grey shirt with black spots from the forge along with brown pants, scars on his muscled arms, and piercing silver eyes, but what held in those eyes was kindness.

"Ah, Tenten is this the customer you yelled about?" He asked. "Yep, Naruto, this is my dad, Hirano Toshikasu, he runs the shop along with my mom Yukako. Dad, this is my friend Uzumaki Naruto." Tenten said. Toshikasu stared at Naruto for about a few minutes before a wide smile was on his face. "It's nice to finally meet the infamous 'Prankster King of Konoha' himself. Welcome to my shop." Toshikasu said with his hand out to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto throughout his life has never experience this whenever he went shopping due to being kicked out the shops most of the time except Ichiraku's.

With a geniune smile, Naruto returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you Hirano-san." Naruto said. They talked about various things, including some of Naruto's most devious pranks, which got all three laughing to tears.

Tenten's mom, Yukako, who was a retired kunochi, had teal color hair and black eyes with a scar going through her eyebrow wearing a burgundy shirt and grey sweatpants arrived from getting groceries, came inside and had a smile on her face seeing her adopted daughter, husband, and the son of one of her best friends, Uzumaki Kushina, laughing having a great time. Unknown to Naruto, Yukako along with her husband, wanted to adopted both Tenten and Naruto. They were able to adopted Tenten, but sadly, were denied adopting Naruto along with other people and clans who knew both Minato and Kushina by the Civilian Council.

'Minato and Kushina, me and Toshikasu may not have been able to adopt him, but we'll make sure that he is at least happy. You'll be proud of him.' Yukako thought seeing him smiling a true smile.

Soon afterwards, Naruto started to look around a decent weapon he can use and was walking around until he spotted something. He got closer and knew he found what he wanted and in his opinion, it was marvelous. It was a Kusarigama with a customed kunai attached to the chain instead of the usual weigh bar. The metal on the sickle was black with a shine to it when reflected from the light, the chain was black as well, indicating that it was chakra conductive, and last, the kunai was silver and slighty bigger than the standard kunai and the leather handle was dark yellow.

Naruto had read about Hanzo The Salamander of Amegakure, who use a Kusarigama as well during his battles and was intrigued with the weapon and was also suprised when he found and 'acquired' a book from the library on how to use one and was authored by Hanzo himself.

Naruto was practically drooling at the weapon displayed before until someone put their hand on is shoulder and he was out his trance. "I see you have a keen eye for a weapon Naruto. This weapon was customed order by a ninja that wasn't from Konoha and instead of a weigh bar, he wanted the silver kunai and his reason was so he could throw it at his enemies with the chain attached to the kunai at vicious speeds, but the person never came by to pick it up for some odd reason." Toshikasu said.

"I'll take it! How much is it?" Naruto yelled. "Well, he paided it fully before I started to make it for him, so technically it's free since you are the only person to show interest of it." Yukako said with her husband agreeing, but underneath, it was a past birthday gift for Naruto.

Naruto was wide eyed and had his jaw on the ground after hearing that and simply rush both Toshikasu and Yukako and gave them a hug repeating 'thank you' and they smiled seeing the boy full of happiness and Tenten was thinking the same way. After looking the store for clothing he spotted a dark navy poncho that went down to his knees and quickly picked that along with other ponchos with different colors, a few pair of cargo pants, and some bandages for his forearms. "That'll be 5,550 ryo with the free Kusarigama Naruto-kun." Tenten said at the cash register. Naruto took out his frog wallet and pull out the money and paid for everything.

Naruto was happy with his new weapon and clothes and waved goodbye to the family that he'll go shopping from now on.

(Flashback Ends.)

Naruto smiled at the memory as he continued to train with his Kusarigama. He was becoming very efficient with the the weapon whenever he wasn't using his Drunken Fist. When he got home that day, he started reading Hanzo's book about the basics on using the weapon and adding his own ideas with kunai attached, which still intrigued him with the way it looked.

Tenten enjoyed spending time with Naruto, seeing him as a brother in a way whenever they're training or hanging out at her shop. He also carried the Kusarigama with him by wearing it like a necklace while hiding it by wearing the poncho to get used to the weight whenever he went to go training and also to test out new moves he listed down in a notebook.

(The Next Day.)

Naruto woke up and gathered his gear to get ready for more training as the Genin Exams was tomorrow and he wanted to get himself ready. He knew that he had trouble with the clone jutsu, but he got that problem solved when he went to the Third Hokage about his ordeal a couple days ago. Hiruzen showed him the Shadow Clone Jutsu as he remembered when Naruto's late mom, Kushina Uzumaki, had the same problem when she was younger.

Naruto was shaking with excitement when he reached his favorite traning ground, Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death. Naruto always found the forest peaceful to train in compare to some of the training grounds and animals didn't bother him much as he didn't go to the deeper depths of the dangerous forest.

Today, he was in for a surprise.

"Tomorrow the test and I know I'm going to be ready for it no matter what. I went from losing my taijutsu fights, getting laughed at, and being stupid for having a crush on Sakura, I don't need her acknowledgement anymore." Naruto said with relief and weight off his shoulders. He then heard a noise near some bushes. Naruto took out his Kusarigama and waited for anything to come out and what he saw made him look up in shock and fear. It was a giant praying mantis with blades as sharp as a sword, it was red in color with beady yellow eyes staring down Naruto with curiousity along with Naruto's weapon in his hand.

"Fear not young child, I'm only here to see who was in this part of the forest as besides you, I only see that woman, Anko was her name train here and I've never seen you here before. My name is Kanto and I'm the leader of the Praying Mantis Clan and holder of our summoning contract, what is yours young one?" Kanto said in curiousity and wisdom. Naruto being shock was the understatement of the year, he never expected to meet a summon, let alone said leader of the summons. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I was training with my Kusarigama to prepare for my exams tomorrow to become a shinobi of Konoha and practice the Shadow Clone Jutsu along with my Drunken Fist taijutsu style Kanto-sama." Naruto spoke with respect towards the giant insect. Kanto bent down and stared into Naruto's eyes to test him and what he saw shocked him.

"I see you've suffered many things young one that no child should ever have to face in their lifetime, yet at the same time, you don't let that stop you from wanting to achieve your goals and have people that you cherish and hold dear to your heart. Follow me Uzumaki Naruto, I have something to show you." Kanto said.

Naruto's eyes were wide from Kanto's explaination and thoughts ran in his head like a speed chase. 'I really have improved since then have I and found new people that I can call my family and friends.' Naruto thought as images of the people he cared about came into his mind and had a smile on his face as he followed the praying mantis into the deeper part of the forest.

They came to a area that was vacated, but what was in the center was a large green summoning scroll with the kanji for 'Mantis' sitting on a stump. Kanto walked to the scroll and picked it up and walked to Naruto. "Young Uzumaki, this is the summoning contract of the Praying Mantis Clan and I believed you are the one to sign this contract as we the Praying Mantis Clan, have waited for a summoner for a long time since your Shodaime Hokage's time and we can help you reach your goals and my kin will teach to wield your Kusarigama with our style, The Mantis Blade Kenjutsu style and to add to taijutsu styles, we have our Mantis Style, which requires aggresive strikes and precise attacks towards your enemies vital points. Will you accept our offer young Uzumaki?" Kanto spoke with passion.

It didn't take long for Naruto to think about the offer and looked up at Kanto with determination in his eyes and Kanto saw it and knew he was right in choosing Naruto. "I accept being your summoner Kanto-sama." Naruto said and bowed in respect to the giant praying mantis.

With a smile on his face if you could see it, Kanto open the scroll with his bladed hands and there was only one name on the contract. "Yoshimitsu...?" Naruto questioned Kanto. "One day, I'll tell you the story of that great man young one, for now sign your name in blood and I shall start the ritual." Kanto explained. Naruto did what he was told and signed his name and Kanto started the ritual by speaking in a language that Naruto didn't understand and then Kanto's blade glowed red and carved the kanji for 'Mantis' onto Naruto's forearm and glowed for some time before turning black. "Uzumaki Naruto! You are now our Nidaime summoner of the Praying Mantis Clan after our Shodaime summoner, Yoshimitsu. We will bestow you knowledge of our clan and teach you our styles. Make us proud young Uzumaki, we believe in you." Kanto spoke with passion and wisdom and touch Naruto on the forehead with his blade. "I, Uzumaki Naruto will make you Kanto-sama, along with your kin of the Praying Mantis Clan proud and I am honored to be your Nidaime summoner." Naruto bowed in respect and gratitude towards the insect.

Kanto bowed in return and poof away from the area and all was left was the large scroll. Naruto walked to it and picked it up, strapped it to his back inside of his poncho with his Kusarigama and decided to cancel training for today and head home to get ready for tomorrow.

Unknown to Naruto, Special Jonin, Mitarashi Anko saw the whole thing and had a sadistic smile on her face seeing the look in Naruto's eyes and licked her lips. "Hmm, I might have to see Hokage-sama about asking for a apprentice today." Anko said to herself and jumped out the forest, heading to the Hokage tower.

Walking home, Naruto all of sudden shivered. 'Why do I get the feeling that I'm FUBAR when I pass my exam?' Naruto thought.

 **Author's Note: Whew! What a chapter and finally got done. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. Now, I'm going to work on the next chapter for Tremble Like The Earth. Also, I bet you know the reference from the first summoner on the Praying Mantis contract. Anyways later everybody. KF2 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Drunken Maelstrom Of Konoha**

 **Author's Note: Yo! KrimsonFury2 is here with chapter 4 and I hope your looking forward to this because this has become one of my favorites so far to write. I've came up with so many ideas for this story when I do later chapters. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 4: Apprenticeship!?**

 **(Naruto's Apartment):**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... Opening his eyes and looking at his alarm and it said 7:30, Naruto press the off button on the machine and got out bed and stretched. "Today is the day, I finally become a shinobi for Konoha and truly make a name for myself in the Nations." Naruto said as he did his daily morning routine by taking a shower, getting dressed in a dark green shirt, black cargo pants with extra pockets, his fingerless gloves, and black shinobi sandals, grabbing his custom kusarigama, and eating a healthy breakfast of sliced apples, toast, and orange juice. He thought about bringing his canteen, but decided against it so he could focus on the test.

Putting on his navy poncho and wrapping bandages around his forearm to cover his kanji for 'Mantis', He locked his apartment door and started walking to the Academy.

Naruto ignored the glares and whispers of the civilians as he continue to walk in stride and focused on what was ahead of him. He has studied and went over everything that was going to be on test and he knew he was ready. 'I'm ready for this, these villagers will learn that I don't give up or back down.' Naruto thought. His eyes blazed with determination and his hand tigthen around the handle of his weapon.

Naruto finally arrived to the Academy and noticed he was early to the classroom so he sat down at the corner of the class and took out his notebook based on the attacks from reading about Hanzo The Salamander, stuff he went over with his surrogate sister Tenten, and attacks he came up when training. He also thought about training with the Praying Mantis Clan that'll start as soon as he passes the test. He already had his Drunken Fist down pact, but adding the Mantis style to his arsenal, he knew he could benefit from it and become a unstoppable force.

'With my Taijutsu taken care of. I need to focus on my Ninjutsu.' Naruto thought.

Soon after a hour, everyone started fill into the classroom and only a few people noticed Naruto sitting in the corner going over a notebook. Shikamaru decided to see what Naruto was doing.

"Yo Naruto, what are you doing on the notebook?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Naruto turned to see the lazy Nara looking at him in curiousity. "I'm going over the stuff I've been training in and what things I need to improve on and so far my Taijutsu has been good, but now I want to focus my Ninjutsu to acceptable levels as well as my Kenjutsu." Naruto explained. Shikamaru was honestly surprised with the response as over the past several months, Naruto seem to have mellowed out and was not as hyperactive as he used to be. For once, he didn't say 'troublesome' to the blond and simply nodded his head to Naruto and went to his desk to lay his head down.

Everything started to calm down and the senseis, Umino Iruka and Touji Mizuki entered the classroom. "Ok everyone! Today is the Genin Exam and they're going to be three tests: A written test, weapons test, and then the last is the jutsu test. Now Mizuki is going to pass out the written test and as soon as everyone has a paper, you can begin." Iruka announced. Then Mizuki started passing around the written tests and narrowed his eyes at Naruto when he gave the blonde his paper, who glared back at Mizuki and reached into his poncho to show that he had his weapon on him.

Naruto may have been an academy student and respected a few people, but he disliked Mizuki the most due to the Taijutsu he was taught before learning Drunken Fist, which was the wrong stances and Mizuki always seem to belittle him.

When he turned and look at his test, he raised a eyebrow and knew something wasn't right. 'What the hell? Why is there a Genjutsu on the test.' Naruto thought. The blond simply did a seal and whisper 'Kai' and the Genjutsu was gone and finally started on test. He wanted to be in the average passing grade in order to not catch suspicion from anyone, especially the Civilian Council.

No need to let them know that he was getting stronger and better by the day.

After 30 minutes, everyone was done with the first test and then exit the room for second test by throwing kunai, shuriken, and by choice, senbon. Naruto went with going average yet again and go 7/10 on kunai, 8/10 on shuriken, and 8/10 on senbon, which gave him extra points for choosing to use the needles.

Then came the final test and in order to pass, the students to perform the Transformation, Substitution, and Clone jutsu. Names was being called down and students either passed or failed the final test. "Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka shouted. Naruto came down to the center of the classroom and waited to perform the following three jutsus. "Ok Naruto, first perform the Transformation Jutsu and for the love of Kami, no Sexy Jutsu." Iruka said with a sigh.

Naruto snicker a little before a smirk appear on his face, which didn't seem to make Iruka feel any better and Naruto performed the jutsu and when the smoke cleared, Mizuki, Iruka, the students, even The Hokage and the Jonins watching the performance via the crystal ball was shocked, surprised, and scared at who Naruto transformed into. Standing at near 6' feet with long pale blond hair, a scar on his face and a rebreather, Naruto transformed into Hanzo The Salamander with his Kusarigama in hand as well.

"N-N-Naruto? Why did you transform i-into H-Hanzo The S-Salamander?" Iruka asked in fear as he has heard of the stories of the Amergakure shinobi during The Second Shinobi War. Naruto shrugged and transformed back to his original self. "I read a book on him and when I went to my friends weapon shop months ago and saw the Kusarigama that is in my hand right now, it gave me inspiration." Naruto responded.

Iruka seem to nod his head as Naruto did a perfect transformation, though the person was questionable, but still it was a passing grade. Next was Substitution and Naruto was able to get that in a instant. Soon came the Clone Jutsu and Mizuki had arrogant smirk on his face thinking Naruto wouldn't be able to do it, but soon that smirk turned into a shock look when the blond instead did a Shadow Clone Jutsu and got three perfect copies of himself.

"Naruto, how do know the Shadow Clone Jutsu and how are still standing as that Jutsu consumes a lot of chakra?" Iruka asked in shock. "I have too much chakra to do a regular clone, so I had to go to the Hokage and ask him was there a alternative and then he showed the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto explained.

Iruka was yet again suprised by the reason, but was happy that Naruto finally had the Clone Jutsu done, though it was better version. "Well Uzumaki Naruto, all I can say is you pass. Congratualations, come and get your headband." Iruka said proudly. Naruto smiled and had to hold back tears when he grabbed a black headband and tied it around his forehead and before going back to his seat, he hugged Iruka and whispered in Iruka's ear. "Thank you Iruka-sensei for not only inspiring me find a Taijutsu style, but believing in me as well." Iruka smiled and responded by hugging Naruto back and said "Your Welcome Naruto."

 **(Hokage Office):**

The Third Hokage had a smiled on his face and felt like his age decrease from seeing a heartfelt scene between Iruka and Naruto. 'Minato and Kushina, I know you are proud of your son right now as am I and finally getting the love he rightfully deserves.' Hiruzen thought.

Anko saw what was happening and couldn't help but feel happy for the blond kid as she knew that Naruto has had a similiar past to her own and knew the feeling of wanted the affection of someone dear to your heart. 'Naruto, your going to be a great shinobi one day and I'm going to be one to shape you into one.' Anko thought.

 **(Back In The Academy):**

"Ok everyone! Congratualations to those who pass the test to become ninja of Konohagakure No Sato. Remember, the shinobi life is a hard life and you will face challenges and obstacles ahead in your career. Overall, I'm proud of everyone here and make sure to go to the Hokage Tower to take your photo for your ninja ID amd come back here for team assignments." Iruka announced.

Soon everyone filed out the classroom and Naruto decided to head to Ichiraku Ramen and then Tenten's weapon shop to celebrate, but before he could that Mizuki stop him.

"Hey Naruto, congrats on passing." Mizuki said with fake happiness. Naruto knew Mizuki wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't let it show on his face. "Thanks Mizuki-sensei, was there something you need from me because I got somewhere to go." Naruto said. Mizuki saw his oppotunity to get his plan to work. "Well there is an another test that can help you move in rank to Chunin, all you to do is sneak into the Hokage Tower and take The Forbidden Scroll of Secrets." Mizuki explained.

Naruto felt alarms go off in his head at hearing something like that and decided to tell the Hokage about this immediately. So he just nodded to Mizuki agreeing to do it and left, but what the Chunin didn't see was the smirk appeaing on Naruto's face.

 **(Hokage Tower):**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently having yet another battle with the one thing that has plague Kages since the founding of the villages, the devil itself: paperwork. "These papers are going to be the death of me one of these days and can't wait until I can finally retire again." The Sandiame Hokage said to himself. Then the door open to Naruto entering the office and Hiruzen was thanking Kami that his surrogate grandson came in so he can stop take a break from the monster that was paperwork.

"Ahh Naruto-kun it's good to see you, I see you've been training hard and want to say I'm proud of you for passing the Genin Exam." The Third said with a smile on his face. Naruto simply went to his grandfather figure and gave the old man a hug. So Naruto sat in front of the leader of the village with a serious look on his face and The Hokage was suddenly serious as well. "Old Man, I got some information that you might want to know that involves one of your ninja." Naruto said. Hiruzen raised a eyebrow and let Naruto to continued. Naruto then explain to The Third Hokage about what Mizuki had planned for him and what he wanted him to do with The Forbidden Scroll.

Hiruzen has his pipe in his mouth and then let out some smoke from his nose. "Well seeing as how Mizuki wants you to take the scroll to meet him, I got a idea. I want you to take the scroll, but I'll have ANBU station in position to stop in case he does anything that calls for force." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto nodded and was about to leave the office, but The Sandaime ask for Naruto to stay, only this time, Sarutobi had a solemn look on his face on what he was about to say to Naruto. "Naruto, do you remember whenever you would ask me on why the villagers glare at you, whisper about you, and sadly beat you and I couldn't tell you why?" The Hokage asked. Naruto nodded as his curosity was wondering where the Old Man was getting at. "Well do you remember The Kyuubi attack 14 years ago in Konoha?" Hiruzen asked again and Naruto nodded knowing the story of how The Fourth Hokage defeated the Fox. "Well it's half true, The Kyuubi No Kitsune came out of nowhere when it attack the village and all of our shinobi was trying there best stop the beast, but all our efforts were for not as nothing work to stop it. The Fourth Hokage soon came with a baby in his hands and when The Fourth got near the Fox, he sacrifice himself by sealing the beast into the baby." Hiruzen finished.

Naruto was stunned as he was putting the pieces together and looked at his grandfather figure with so much emotion in his eyes that he wanted to cry right there. "That baby was me was it?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

The Third Hokage sadly nodded and got up from his seat to comfort his surrogate grandson as the boy started to cry the pain that he kept buried inside of him over the years. It was 30 minutes later that Naruto started to calm down and wipe the tears away and look back at the old man and asked why The Fourth Hokage did what he did. "He thought that you could be able to handle the power and his dying wish was for you to be seen as a hero of Konoha for keeping the beast at bay and keeping everyone safe. Sadly, the villagers didn't do what he wanted and I feel he would be ashamed of the villagers and I'm scared to even think what he would he do if he was still alive." Hiruzen explained more and also shuddered thinking about what Naruto's mother would do if she was alive as well.

Naruto was surprised that the Fourth Hokage had so much faith in him and was a little bitter that the villagers didn't do what The Fourth Hokage asked for them to do, but what can you do.

So Naruto got up from his seat and thank the old man for telling him about the sealing and then saw the stacks of paper that was on the Sandaime's desk. "Old Man, have you ever thought of using clones to help you with all that paperwork?" Naruto asked pointing to the stacks of paper.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked as though he has been slapped in the face as throughout his years as Hokage, he never thought of something so simple that he knew all his life, but just never used it to counter the horror that was paperwork. After a few seconds, The Third Hokage got up from his chair, went to the nearest wall, and bang his head as hard as he could to the point that Naruto and the hidden ANBU winced at the impact. "Old Man you ok?" Naruto asked worried. Then Sarutobi sat back down in his chair and did the hand seals for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and five clones appeared and got started on the stacks of paper.

"I'm fine now Naruto-kun, thank you for asking and for telling me the secret to defeating this beast." Hiruzen pointing at the stacks of paper to make his point across. "I'll let you look into the Forbidden Scroll and select a jutsu of your choosing." Hiruzen finished.

Naruto had wide eyes as did the ANBU behind their masks, but chose to not say anything. Who were they to question the Hokage.

Naruto at the moment was salivating at seeing the jutsus in the Scroll of Secrets as he was skimming through the Scroll. Then he came upon one jutsu: **Lightning Style: Rage Of A Thunder God Jutsu.**

 **Description:** The abtility to summon down multiple lightning bolts from the sky even in day light and strike down your opponent.

 **Rank:** High A Rank to Low S Rank.

 **Handsigns:** Horse, Snake, Ram, Monkey, and Rat.

Naruto was intrigued by this jutsu the most and decided to choose this to learn later, but for now, he had a traitor to catch and kick said traitor's teeth down his throat.

 **(Meeting Point Hours Later):**

Naruto was leaning against a tree with the Forbidden Scroll of Secrets strapped to his back waiting for Mizuki to show up. "Where is this guy?" Naruto wondered. He looked up seeing the ANBU stationed on the trees blending in the forest ready to pounced in case things get sticky. "Ain't no telling where he is Naruto-kun, will you be ready for him?" Uzuki Yugao a.k.a. Neko said. "Yes Neko-neechan, this prick has had it coming since the Academy and I'm going to cut him up real nice for the shit he's caused to me." Naruto said to his Neko. "Look alive people, he's coming, be in position!" Tenzo said to everyone.

Soon the ANBU blended back into the enviroment and Naruto simply leaned against a tree as Mizuki arrived to the scene. "Do you have the scroll Naruto?" Mizuki asked. Naruto nodded and took the scroll from his back and before giving the scroll to the traitor, he threw the scroll in the air distracting the Academy teacher and Naruto kicked Mizuki in the chest. "What are doing you brat!?" Mizuki yelled clutching his chest. "Do you honestly think I would fall for whatever scheme you had planned you traitorious bastard?" Naruto said with such killer intent it froze everyone froze in the area, but then Mizuki had a plan that could be at his advantage.

"Do you want to know why the villagers hate you?" Mizuki asked with a smirk. Naruto already knew, but pretended to look in curosity. Then Mizuki went saying that Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate and how he kill the villagers 14 years ago. Naruto had a frown on his face as his head lower and his hair shadowed his eyes. What everyone didn't know was that Naruto was unsealing his Kusarigama and since no one could see his hands due to wearing a poncho, he held the handle tightly with rage building up inside of him from hearing this man, no this piece of shit spewing out saying he was going to kill him.

Naruto said in the most calmest, yet deadilest voice that sent a chill through the ANBU hiding in the trees. **"Would you care to repeat that before I slit your throat and spill your blood?"** Naruto said lifting his head with his eyes crimson red with black slits. Mizuki was immediately freaked out and grabbed the giant shuriken off his back and threw at Naruto, but before the shuriken was able to come close, Naruto lifted the sickle and sliced it in half like a hot knife through butter and Naruto launch the chained kunai towards a shocked Mizuki, making contact with the Chunin's shoulder.

 **"Now Mizuki... GET OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled and yanked on the chain and Mizuki came towards the blond at tremondous speed.**

Naruto pulled his fist and launch into the traitor's stomach, who spat out blood from his mouth and then Naruto grabbed Mizuki's head and knee him straight into his face causing the Chunin's nose to break, causing Mizuki to fall onto to the ground and immediately Naruto went on the attack by punching Mizuki in the face as hard as he could and then stopped. Naruto held his head back and with a yell heard throughout the forest, Naruto headbutted Mizuki with brute force knocking the traitor unconsious and bleeding from his face.

The ANBU that were up in the trees hop down to check on both Mizuki and Naruto. Yugao went to see if Naruto was alright after what he done and hugged him. "It's over Naruto-kun, everything is going to be okay from now on and you got the traitor, you should be proud of yourself." Yugao said in a soothing and comforting voice. Naruto hugged back and felt the warmth from his surrogate sister. "Thank you Neko-neechan." Naruto responded. The other ANBU put chakra supression seals on Mizuki and they shunshin along with Yugao and Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

 **(The Hokage's Office):**

Hiruzen was waiting for his surrogate grandson and the ANBU to come back from the mission as well as thinking of the request that one of his Special Jonin came to him a day before the Academy graduation.

 **(Flashback):**

The Third Hokage was lock in battle with his worst enemy and it was paperwork. "Soon, I will defeat this vile beast." Hiruzen muttered to himself before hearing a knock at the door. "Enter," Hiruzen said and came inside was Special Jonin Mitarashi Anko with a big smirk. "Hello Old-man! I see that your busy with your work so I'm going make this quick, I would like a request." Anko told the Hokage. Hiruzen raised his eyebrow and was wondering if this was going to give him a migraine. "Well Anko, what is this request that you want from me?" Hiruzen asked. "Well there's a certain blond that I'm quite interested in as I want to take him as an apprentice." Anko explain.

Hiruzen knew who she was talking about and thought it over. The Hokage also knew that Hatake Kakashi wanted Naruto due to wanting to teach his Sensei's son, but sadly at the same time had to teach Uchiha Sasuke, who was the last Uchiha and the Civilian Council wanted Kakashi to teach Sasuke the Sharingan. After much thinking, he look at the Special Jonin and nodded his head agreeing to make Naruto her apprentice. She yelled in excitement and was happy with the decision. "Thanks Old-man! I won't let you down I promise." Anko said before running out the door. Sarutobi Hiruzen simply shook his head and went back to his paperwork, but then felt a shiver. 'Why do get a sense of foreboding from this decision I just made sticking those two together.' Hiruzen thought.

 **(Present Time):**

The Third Hokage still got those shivers everyonce in a while, but didn't want to think about it and then saw his ANBU and Naruto with a beaten down Mizuki with Chakra supression seals on him. "Good job everyone on the capture, but I must ask, why is his face beaten in like a hamburger patty?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto showed The Hokage his fists, which had dry blood from him constantly punching Mizuki's face and also point to his headband that also had blood from when he did his headbutt. Hiruzen winced a little seeing Naruto's fists and forehead, but knew his surrogate grandson got the job done. "Here is the paid for a A-ranked mission, you are one step closer to getting this hat Naruto-kun." The Sandaime said with a smile handing the envelope to Naruto. The blond took the envelope with surprise and had a grin on his face and thank the Old Man and the ANBU for helping him, who nodded their heads towards him while Yugao hugged Naruto and Naruto ran back to his apartment to get some sleep and ready himself for his career to get started.

 **(The Next Day):**

Naruto woke from his slumber and scratched his back ready to get to team assignments and wondering about the team he was going to be place on. "Hmm I do have a idea for the photo though." Naruto said with a laugh. After taking a shower and decide to eat a banana and get dressed in a dark grey poncho, his black headband, short sleeve black shirt, and black cargo pants with pockets. Instead of his fingerless gloves, he decided to wrap his hands in white bandages up to his forearm and writing on his bandages "Kit" across his right hand knuckles the kanji for "Kitsune" on his forearm.

Naruto was now ready and exited his apartment and headed to get his picture taken for his ID and had a idea on what to do. Sure he was taking his career more seriously and wasn't going to do pranks, but thought this picture could be a little prank. Making it to the tower and heading where the pictures was held and was waiting until his name was called. Soon, it came and he was in front of the cameraman and got ready for his picture and before the picture was taken, with instant speed, Naruto took out his arm out from his poncho with the writing on the bandages and did the middle finger across his chest, sticking his tongue out and had his eyes roll to the top and then the picture was taken.

The cameraman was wondering what was Naruto thinking of doing that, but it was too late and and the picture was taken and even he got a good laugh and showed Naruto the picture, who liked it and went to The Sandaime to show his picture for his ID.

 **(Hokage's Office):**

Hiruzen didn't know whether to laugh at the photo Naruto present to him or tell Naruto to take another photo that looked 'professional', so he went with asking Naruto where he got the idea of this photo. "I got the idea from a certain crazy monkey." Naruto responded. Hiruzen just shook his head and didn't know how to answer to that and simply accepted photo and told Naruto to go to the Academy for team assignments.

 **(The Academy):**

Naruto was happy with his ID and had to laugh seeing his photo. Sure he looked immature pulling the stunt, but he didn't care and when he came into class, he showed his ID to a few classmates. Inuzuka Kiba, who was somewhat a loud and brash person was also one of Naruto's good friends saw the photo and was on the floor laughing thinking the picture was hilarious and thought Naruto was a genius. Shikamaru saw the photo and just said 'troublesome' with a smirk on his face. Shino saw the photo and though no one could see his mouth, Shino's lip was twitching upwards to hide his laughter.

Everyone started to quiet down as soon as Iruka walked in and notice a few students were trying not to laugh so he had to ask what was so funny. Naruto got up from his seat and showed his teacher his ID. When Iruka saw Naruto's photo, he had to hold in his laugh and looked at Naruto shaking his head.

"Ok everybody, I'm going to begin to announce the teams for you. Team 7 will consist of Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata under Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru under Sarutobi Asuma. Uzumaki Naruto will be apprenticed under Mitarashi Anko." Iruka annouced.

"What this the foreboding feeling I got when I left The Forest Of Death?" Naruto asked himself.

 **Author's Note: Whew! Finally done with this chapter and I'm glad how it turned out. So hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter in the story. Also, how I got the idea of the photo is from a Deathmatch wrestler from Japan named Jun Kasai. You can probably find a photo of him doing the same pose that Naruto does for his photo ID. Anywho, see you in the next chapter. KF2 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Drunken Maelstrom Of Konoha**

 **Author's Note: Hello, KrimsonFury2 here with another chapter of TDMOK! Now before I get started, I like to announce something that I saw in my other stories reviews that someone said. I know my paragrahs are not the best, but I obviously pointed it out in earlier chapters of Tremble Like The Earth that my language arts skills is not that good considering I've been out of high school for a few years. Can't impress everyone. Anywho enough with that mess, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 5: Training Day & Lost Memories**

Everyone was silent after the announcement of Naruto's apprenticeship, but that soon ended and then the classroom enrupted into chaos from the constant shouting of how Naruto gotten to a apprentice. "How does Naruto get an apprenticeship?" "He's a idiot, he doesn't deserve it." "Sasuke-kun is better than that baka Naruto!"

Getting sick of the shouting and seeing Naruto getting angrier by the minute as it looked like Naruto was going to punch someone with his fist balled up and killer intent rolling off Naruto, Iruka was about to shout until there was a loud crash of glass shattering and smoke soon develop into the classroom. Kunai stared to fly from the smoke and stick to the chalkboard with a banner that said: " **THE AWESOME, SUPER-SEXY, AND DEADLY TOKUBETSU JONIN, MITARASHI ANKO!"** Everyone was silent from seeing the crash and the appearence of a purple haired woman dressed in a black mesh body suit, a light tan trenchcoat, shin guards, a orange skirt, and lastly with a snake pendent. "Now to answer why I chose the gaki is because he has the skills and knows what it takes to be a shinobi and also he interests me unlike some of you. Now where is my pupil?" Anko explained to the classroom. Naruto got up from his seat and stood in front of Anko with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm your student Anko-sensei, now shall we head out and get to know each other." Naruto said. Anko smirked back and grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and shunshin to the dango shop. Everyone was confused, but Sasuke seem to be scowling from the announcement and wondered how the dobe got apprenticeship.

 **(Dango Shop):**

Naruto and Anko settled at a table and order some dango and sake. "Alright gaki, let's get down to the nitty gritty with names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Anko said. Taking a drink from his sake bottle, Naruto begin his introduction. "Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and my likes are sake, Tenten and her family, and my kusarigama. My dislikes are arrogant people, people who can't tell the kunai from the scroll, and traitors. My hobbies are training in my Drunken Fist style, reading manga, and gardening. My dream is to be Hokage and recognized as a great shinobi." Naruto finished. "I like that, now it's my turn. My name is Mitarashi Anko and my likes are snakes, dango, and my job at the T&I Department. My dislikes is my former sensei, arrogant people, and assholes. My hobbies are torturing prisoners at the T&I Department, hanging with my friends, and tea ceremonies. My dream is to train you into the best shinobi to walk the Elemental Nations." Anko said.

Naruto smiled at her introduction and took a sip from his sake and they talked some more throughout the day. "Okay Naruto, usually the Jonin do a test to see if your really capable of being a Genin, but seeing as how you know what it takes, we're going to skip the test and today, me and you are going to spar against each other and to get a feel on what we need to work on." Anko explain.

"So where are we going to spar and what are the rules?" Naruto asked. Anko simply had a sadistic smirk on her face that made Naruto feel very uneasy about the training he was going to get into. "Well my young student, we are going to Training Ground 44 and it's going to be no holds barred. You better come at me with everything you got." Anko said.

Now Naruto knew he was going to get stomp into the ground by his new sensei, but he wasn't going to back down and maybe have some fun. "Alright Anko-sensei I'm ready when you are." Naruto said with a smirk of his own. That's what she wanted to hear from her student and they left the Dango shop and hopped on the roofs, going to The Forest Of Death.

 **(Training Ground 44):**

They jump over the fence and were in the depths of the forest until they made it to a clearing. "Let's get this started gaki, you ready for pain!?" Anko said as she got out a kunai and lick the tip. Naruto start stretching and started to punch and kick the air recklessly and he swerve and leaned back and forth, holding his fists out like teacups.

"Briiiing it Anko-senseiii" Naruto slurred. Without hestitation, Anko threw the kunai at high speeds with Naruto dodging to the left to avoid the weapon and then rush Anko with a series of monkey flips and went with a backhand fist going for Anko's face, but the experience Tokubetsu Jonin saw it coming and ducked under the fist and went with a gut wrenching punch that connected to Naruto's side. He winced in pain before spinning giving a one legged donkey kick to Anko's chest, which left her in slight pain and she was surprised by the Genin's quick thinking with that kick. Naruto then procceed to throw a series of wild punches and kicks from his Drunken Fist and his sensei was actually having a hard time keeping track of her students unpredictable attacks and immediately, Anko threw senbon and Naruto had to hide behind a tree to avoid the needles.

'I see the gaki knows when to use his head and plan things on the fly.' Anko thought. Naruto was watching his sensei as he was thinking of what to do next. 'Hmm let's mix it up to keep her on her toes.' Naruto thought and came out the tree and then started doing hand signs. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"** and Naruto blew out gusts of wind at Anko, who had to cover her face from the winds, didn't see the young blond coming and did one move he learned from Gai during his training from the Taijutsu expert. **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** And Naruto came with the diving kick and hit Anko in the face and her body hit a tree hard, but turn out to be a Mud Clone. "Where she go?" Naruto looked around keeping on alert of his sensei until he felt something wrapping around his legs to his body and looked down to see a huge snake constricting him making Naruto unable to move from his spot and was now hanging upside down. "Well well well gaki, it seems your in a tough situation at the moment, but you was able to put up a good fight and for that you pass my test." Anko said with a smirk and Naruto was happy to pass.

"Awesome sensei. Now can you please tell the snake to let me go, I'm getting kind of light headed." Naruto said. Anko then let go of Naruto and he landed on the ground and got up to face his sensei. "Okay Naruto, I'm going to train you in five things: 1. Assassination. 2. Interrogation. 3. Torture. 4. Being a badass. and 5. Being fucking awesome!" Anko yelled with enthuisium.

Naruto was looking forward to learning from the woman and would definitely benefit it as a smile came upon his face.

Anko saw the smile and she knew he was going to be an amazing student, but first she had to ask him about his summons she saw. "Naruto, I want to ask about your summons and the reason I know about them is because I was here in the forest when that giant mantis approached you and let you sign their contract. I want to know because we can include them in the training I have scheduled for you." Anko explained. Naruto wasn't surprised that she knew about his summons as he remember Kanto mentioning Anko being in the forest most of the time and decided to summon Kanto right there. **"Summoning Jutsu."** and Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground and smoke enveloped the area and when the smoke cleared, The Praying Mantis Clan leader, Kanto appeared in his glory.

"Ahh young Naruto, I see you're now a shinobi from the headband your wearing and this must be Anko the Snake summoner I've seen in these parts of the forest. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you two?" Kanto asked. Anko was surprised at how tall the insect was with his blades shining in the sunlight and Naruto smiled at the leader of the clan. "It's good seeing you again Kanto-sama and the reason I've summoned you was because me and Anko-sensei were wondering if you and the clan would want to help me and my sensei in my training?" Naruto asked. Naruto or Anko couldn't tell if Kanto was smiling at the two, but they could see a glimmer in the insect's eye to show he wanted to take part in Naruto's training.

"I think it's a splendid idea Naruto. I'll let the clan know about the training schedule as they are most delighted to meet you and also, as a reward for passing your Genin test, I'll bestow the knowledge of the insect language to you." Kanto said and let his blade glow a distinct yellow color chakra and then touch Naruto's forehead and the glowing yellow chakra went inside Naruto's head and Anko watched from the side memorized from the scene.

 **"How are you feeling young Naruto?" Kanto spoke in his insect dialect.** Naruto had to shake his head as that was a new experience for him. **"Weird and have a tad of a headache." Naruto spoke back to Kanto and was surprised how his voice changed when he spoke in the insect language.** Kanto seem to be happy at the process worked and ready to explain the concepts of training. "Okay Naruto, the first thing me and the clan are going to do is get you into the basics of taijutsu style, _Mantis Style._ Then once you get the basics of the style, we'll start on the advance techniques to ensure that your ready to move on to the kenjutsu." Kanto explained and poof back to his realm. "Also gaki, I'll help you with your ninjutsu and also teach you interrogation and the many methods of torture whether it be physical or psychological." Anko told her student.

Naruto was excited for all the things that he was going to learn from both Anko and The Praying Mantis Clan that he wanted to get started immediately. "First Naruto, normally Genin have to do D-rank missions, but those are nothing but chores that the villagers are too fucking lazy to do themselves so we going skip those and focus on training you into a dominating force and we'll get into the A,B, and C missons only because screw D-Ranks." Anko said. Naruto now was more excited to get started because he heard from Tenten how boring D-rank missions was, but his excitement deflated as soon as he saw Anko's smile turn sinister and had a certain gleam in it. "I warn you now gaki, my training is going to be painful and your muscles is going to scream so be prepare for your bones to crack under the pressure and welcome to hell. Kukukuku!" Anko said with a evil laugh reminiscent of her former sensei.

'Well shit.' Naruto thought before his crazy sensei grabbed and dragged him further into the Forest Of Death to begin his tortu- training.

 **(Three Months Later):**

Naruto didn't know whether to curse at his sensei in anger because of the situation he was in or cry in intense pain that he was currently feeling in his arms. Right now, for the past three days, they've been training nonstop with his summons with the Mantis style and Anko was teaching the blonde interrogation, torture tactics, helping him increase his ninjutsu repetoire and training him in his chakra control by using his Shadow Clones to do tree climbling, water walking, amongst other exercises. Naruto was right now sitting cross legged on a stump and his arms was stretched out with two boulders on each arm and he was channeling chakra in order to keep the boulders on his arms as Anko said this was a chakra control exercise and at first, he thought she was joking, but she was actually serious and he paled in seeing the boulders that was on the ground.

"And time! Okay gaki, we're done training for the day." Anko said as she stop her watch and Naruto immediately let the boulders fall to the ground with a massive thud. "By Kami, that was painful, what was the time?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at her watch and whistled. "15 minutes, an approvement from when we started a few days ago." Anko said. Naruto seemed satisified with the time and wanted to get back to practicing on his Lightning Jutsu that he got from the Forbidden Jutsu when he started as a Genin. Over the past few weeks, he's been going over the jutsu and trying to perfect it to the point of summoning multiple lightning strikes to the ground, which would cause massive destruction and that's what the blond is aiming for.

Also, Anko tested his affinities and saw that he had Wind, Water, and Lightning, which shocked both sensei and student. They have also been going on several C-ranks and only a few B-ranks and those involved deliveries, interrogation within the village, and assassinations that Naruto had to kill and Anko was there for him when he was in the state of depression thinking about his kills and it also brought back memories of his past that he much rather stay buried.

 **(Flashback):**

 _A 7-year old Naruto was currently strapped to a chair in an abandoned building in the Southeast part of the village and was bleeding from his lip from being punched multiple times as well as his chest due to the constant slashes from the knife that was in the hands of his current captor along with his surborinates. Though Naruto didn't know this, Kyuubi was doing her best to heal the various cuts that was on Naruto's body, but it with these constanly slashing and cutting Naruto, it's becoming harder for her to heal his injuries. 'Hang on kit, I'm trying my best to help. These damn villagers are going cross the line and when they do, no one will be safe from Naruto. The Yondaime may have sealed me into his son, but even I had would have respected the Fourth's wishes in seeing the kit as a hero.' The Kyuubi thought._

 _Naruto had his head down until it was grabbed to look straight at the villagers eye and Naruto saw nothing but hatred and anger. "You are going to die tonight demon, but first your going to suffer more for deaths you've caused." The villager said. "Hurry up and finish him before the ANBU and Sandaime get here!" one of the other men yelled. Naruto was in constant pain and was feeling a boiling anger and rage for the constant beatings and never-ending glares and now enough was enough for Naruto and his eyes started to glow red from the Biju's chakra. *pant* *pant* *pant* "I h-have done nothing wrong to you o-or any of t-the villagers, but k-know t-this, I'm n-no demon and right n-now, you and t-these bastards y-you have h-helping are going t-to suffer from m-my rage and my_ _ **WRATH!"**_ _Naruto broke from his binds and roared at the men, who were to terrified to move from their positions and saw Naruto glared at them with killer intent emitting from the blond and within seconds, the entire village could hear screams of horror being yelled out._

 **(Flashback Ends):**

After having tear the flesh and ripping them apart the men that had capture him, Naruto left the abandoned building and with his body burning and aching in pain as his feet was dragging across the ground, Naruto was doing all he can to stay conscious to get to the Hokage Tower, but he didn't have enough energy and collapse on the ground and it wasn't until passing clan members of the Inuzuka and Aburame clans saw Naruto face down in the ground and they immediately came to Naruto's aid and turned him on his back so they can get a good look at him and what they saw shocked them to their very core.

Naruto was wearing nothing but a pair of green shorts, but he had scars all over his body and had bruises throughout his face that were fading from Kyuubi healing him. The two members brought Naruto to the Hokage Tower and after passing the secretary, went straight into the Hokage's office and the Third Hokage was shocked and worried in seeing Naruto's condition and wanted to know what happened to his surrogate grandson.

They waited until Naruto woke up and he explained what happened to him and to say Sarutobi Hiruzen was furious and red with anger was a huge understatement. With killer intent flooding the whole building, he called the ANBU to go to the abandon building and see if there was any survivors and if so, send them to Ibiki and after giving the interrogator any kind of information have them executed on the spot.

Since then, None of the villagers would dare try to hit or beat up Naruto otherwise they would have to fear the wrath of the Sandaime Hokage come down upon them. The Hokage also called Genjutsu Mistress, Yuhi Kurenai, who actually shread tears seeing the poor boy in the condition he was in, put a genjutsu over Naruto to cover the scars on his body and only Naruto can deactivate the jutsu.

 **(The Next Day):**

Naruto was currently in his apartment after practicing his Taijutsu as well as working on a new jutsu that he based off of the Inuzuka Clan Tsuga, but he wanted the lightning to incase him in the rapid speeds and while having his Kusarigama in his hands to tear through the enemy and in order for the jutsu to work, he been practicing Elemental manipulation with Lightning and he's made little process so far. He was at the moment reading Icha Icha Paradise, which was somewhat of a guilty pleasure for him as he enjoyed the series with the story and characters and was sipping some sake to relax himself. He was getting into the good part until he heard knocking at his door. "Right when I was about to figure out what was Takashi going to say to Yuki." Naruto said shaking his head and headed to his door.

He answered the door and turned out to be Neko. "Hey Neko-neechan, can I help you with something?" Naruto asked. "Hello Naruto-kun, The Hokage requests your presence immediately." Neko said and Naruto seeing it was important grab his gear, put on his headband, and grabbed his poncho and came back to the door so that him and Neko can shushin to the Hokage Office.

 **(The Hokage Office):**

Hiruzen was looking over a scroll and had a scowl on his old face at the moment with Anko looking at the Third Hokage in curiousity and waiting for her student. "Why did this had to happen at a time like this?" Hiruzen muttered to himself. Soon, Neko and Naruto shunshin into the office and Naruto saw the Hokage was not in the mood. "What's going on Old Man, did something happening?" Naruto asked. The Third Hokage looked at his surrogate grandson with a tired look. "It seems Team 7 got into a situation during their C-ranked mission to Wave Country and just so happens that the client lied to them since they got attacked by two Chunin level missing nin from Kirigakure and the mission has been bumped up to A-ranked and Kakashi has requested backup ASAP." Hiruzen explained.

Now Naruto can see why the Hokage was bitter. He saw his sensei sitting on the couch and he nodded to her letting her know she was ready, to which she nodded back and they faced the Hokage with serious expressions on their faces. "Your mission is to help Team 7 protect the client and his family. Helped them with anything necessary if any situation comes into action." The Hokage spoke with authority. "Hai Hokage-sama!" Both Anko and Naruto yelled. With that Hiruzen dismissed them and they left heading to the gates.

What Naruto didn't know was that this mission was going to change his perspective in the Shinobi world, but more importantly, as a person.

 **AN: Wow, what a chapter. What I wanted to show in this chapter was Naruto's training, meeting Anko, and also dive into Naruto's past. I know in several stories they have Naruto getting beat as a child, to which I don't agree with in real life, but I wanted to show some past memory of him and to show one of the reasons why he carries his weapon when he walks around the village.**

 **In the next chapter, is the Wave Arc and there will loads of surprises that I hope everyone will enjoy. KF2 out.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto Current Stats:**

 **Taijutsu Level: 9/10**

 **Ninjutsu Level: 7/10**

 **Kenjutsu Level: 7/10**

 **Genjutsu Level: 3/10**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Drunken Maelstrom Of Konoha**

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody! KrimsonFury2 is back with chapter 6 and also the beginning of The Wave Arc. I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as possible. Now last chapter, I listed the stats of Naruto and I believe I should've put 15 as the cap instead of 10. So here is the new stats for Naruto. Taijutsu: 12/15, Ninjutsu: 9/15, Kenjutsu: 11/15, and Genjutsu: 5/15. Okay, now on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 6: Riding The Wave Part 1**

Hatake Kakashi knew that taking his Genin team on a C-ranked mission was bad idea, but after training his team with teamwork exercises and stradegies, he thought they would be ready to face the real world that is the Shinobi World. He wanted to get Sakura out of her fangirl phase by showing that not everything was a fairytale and also Sasuke would be able bond with his teammates for this mission.

Boy was he wrong in that regard.

Since leaving the village gates hours ago, Sasuke didn't talk to any of his teammates and instead stare into space brooding with a scowl on his face, Sakura was staring at Sasuke with admiration and fonding over the Uchiha, though he wasn't paying any kind of attention to the girl and Kakashi was wondering for a second does Sakura get a clue that Sasuke wasn't interested in any girls at all. His last student Sai, who creeped him out with his fake smile and emotionless tendencies was a mystery that he had a feeling that Danzo had a hand in the kid being so weird and robotic in the first place.

Then when they were walking down the dirt road and saw a puddle, Kakashi knew it was a genjutsu seeing how it hasn't rained in months and wanted to test his Genin to see how they do in these type of situations. So he pretended to get killed as soon as the puddle sprang into action revealing The Demon Brothers of Kirigakure, Mezu and Gozu. Sakura screamed thinking her sensei was killed, but Sasuke and Sai immediately went into action against the missing-nin while Sakura protected their client. Sai was able to face Gozu on even grounds and defeat him while Sasuke was fighting Mezu for short period until Mezu was going for the kill, but Kakashi intervene with a lariat and the missing-nin was unconscious. Kakashi was proud that his Genin team was able to protect Tazuna, but now needed answers as to why The Demon Brothers would attacked them and then started to stared down Tazuna with anger.

After getting the information and asking his team if they want to continue with mission, which Sai and Sasuke agreed, though Saruka was a little relutant, but seeing her crush wanted to continue, she agreed as well. Before they continued walking down the dirt road to the boat that was waiting for them according to Tazuna, Kakashi informed them that he had to let the Hokage know about the situation and get some back-up for them. Kakashi then summon Pakkun to let the Hokage know about what has happen and request back-up.

That was hour ago and currently they had The Demon Brothers tied to a tree. Sasuke was sitting on the ground and brooding as always, Sakura was looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, and Sai was drawing in his notebook and looking at his female teammate shaking his head in disappointment.

Sai may be emotionless, but he wasn't stupid either seeing Sakura fangirling at a time like this was pathetic at best. Then Team 7 heard footsteps coming from afar and see their backup. One was clearly a female with purple hair tied into a fan ponytail, a tan trenchcoat, a mesh shirt, shinguards, a orange skirt, and a snake pendent. And the other was a male with long blond spiky hair tied into a ponytail reaching his back, a dark navy poncho, bandages wrapped in his hands up to his forearms showing the kanji for 'Kitsune' and 'Mantis', beneath the poncho was a short sleeve grey shirt and black cargo pants with a kunai pouch on his right leg. It was Mitarashi Anko and Uzumaki Naruto, who stood before them with smirks on their faces and arms crossed.

"I see you called for back-up Scarecrow and this must be your team of brats." Anko said while Sasuke and Sakura glared at the woman while Sai simply raised an eyebrow. "Pfft. This is our back-up? The dobe and some bitch?" Sasuke said arrogantly only to shut up when Anko looked at him with a sweet smile and eyes closed, but what was scaring him was the killer intent coming off her. Naruto saw that look and took a few steps away from his sensei. "Care to repeat that brat?" Anko said while pulling out a kunai with a evil smile appearing on her face. Sasuke was shaking his head and sweating bullets. "I didn't say anything!" Sasuke said. Anko continued to stare at the Uchiha for a couple moments, but then let up on the killer intent and put the kunai away. Sasuke then had a scowl on his face and started to brood as well as glare at Anko, though she didn't seem to care. "So Kakashi-sensei, are you going to introduce us to the client?" Naruto asked looking at the silver haired Jonin.

"Well this is Tazuna the bridge builder and apparently from what he told me, world renowned billionaire, Gato, has hired the Demon Brothers and more than likely hired a few more missing-nin to kill Tazuna. So we gotta bring Tazuna to his house safely so he can start on finishing the bridge." Kakashi explained to Naruto. Naruto looked at the bridge builder and then noticed the sake bottle that was in Tazuna's hand and Naruto took out his canteen and raised it towards the bridge builder. "Don't worry about a thing old man, with me and Anko-sensei here now, any problem that decides to come at us will be dealt with a kunai and snakes from my sensei or my sickle and Drunken Fist from me amongst other things." Naruto said taken a drink of his sake.

"The kid is right Tazuna, the gaki and I have been on several missions that require some form of violence and killing from us, but our missions are always successful with the enemies buried 6 feet deep." Anko said with a smile that somewhat made Tazuna uneasy. Sakura didn't believed them and Naruto noticed her looking doubtful of their claim, so he took out the Bingo Book that he carries around and tossed it to Sakura. "Look on page 69." Naruto said with a laugh. Sakura and everyone else except for Anko and Sai sweatdropped at the joke, but she proceeded to turn the pages until she found the right page and saw Naruto's picture, which just so happen to be his ID photo. She look at him with her right eyebrow twitching and he simply shrugged with a smile.

 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Affilation: Konohagakure No Sato**

 **Status: Genin**

 **Alias: The Drunken Maelstrom Of Konoha**

 **Rank: High C**

 **Bounty: 950,000 from Amegakure No Sato Alive.**

 **Approach With Caution!**

"How did you managed to get that much of a bounty on your head from Amekagure?" Kakashi asked as he was shocked at the amount, sure he had a lot on his head from various villages, but it was impressive for a Genin. "From what I've heard, after me and my sensei's mission dealing with missing-nin Aoi Rokusho, who left Konoha a while ago and then Amegakure for some reason I have no clue of, Hanzo The Salamander heard that I can use my kusarigama at a level that remind him of himself and also my taijutsu style, which I'm currently at High Chunin to Low Jonin, he decided to me gave the alias, The Drunken Maelstrom Of Konoha." Naruto explained.

Kakashi was shocked that Hanzo The Salamander of all people seem to have taken an interest in his sensei's son. "Well I already got an ANBU unit to pick up the Demon Brothers so let's move out." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and started to walk down the path.

 **(Later That Day):**

The group was walking down through the dirt road and were keeping their senses opening, well everyone but Sakura and Tazuna weren't paying attention as Sakura was staring at Sasuke as always while Tazuna was drinking his bottle of sake. Sai was walking besides Kakashi while Naruto and Anko were discussing the basics of the mission, but Naruto was speaking in the insect language so that everyone else wouldn't know what he was saying to his sensei. Over the past month, Naruto, Anko, and one of the members of the Praying Mantis Clan named Saizor would practice talking and understanding each other when Naruto spoke in his summons language and Anko is the only person that knows what her student is saying, that way they can speak in private. **"Who do you think we're going to encounter?" Naruto asked.**

"I have a feeling we might encounter a swordsmen if them facing the Demon Brothers was any indication." Anko said. Naruto had to agree with his sensei and remember that Kiri had several missing nins around the Elemental Nations and some of them happen to be The Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. He was so caught up in his thoughts that Anko nudged him to let him know they arrived at the boat waiting for them.

 **(On The Boat):**

It was a quiet foggy day for the group as they rode the boat and passed the unfinished bridge, which was an amazing sight to see for the shinobi. Naruto was sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed and eyes closed and talking to his tenant. He still remembers when he met the Kyuubi or Kura as she likes to be called.

 _ **(Flashback):**_

 _Naruto had just came back from training in the Forest Of Death practicing the advanced katas of Mantis style and he was ready to shower, relax, and meditate before going to sleep. Stripping out of his dirty clothes, he enter the shower and let the water cascade upon him washing the sweat away from all his hard work. After getting out the shower, he heated up and ate some food he had the night before and then sat in the lotus position to start his meditation. As he starts to relax and clear his mind of everything, he feels a pull and decides to see what was it._

 _ **(Naruto's Mindscape):**_

 _Naruto opens his eyes and notices that he's in a sewer with water filling the bottom part of the ground. Getting up from his sitting position and he starts walking through catacombs that surrounded the sewer until he found himself in front of huge cage bars with a seal in the middle. He could heavy breathing from behind the bars and when he got closer to the bars, big red eyes opened and it startled the blond Genin. Soon light start emulated the sewer and show the Nine-Tailed Fox Biju, The Kyuubi. Naruto was sweating from being this close to the most powerful Biju in existence, but staring into the eyes of the fox, he didn't seem to find any kind of evil intent nor malice whatsoever._

 _ **"It's about time you've finally came here Kit, I've been waiting for you for some time to talk to you." The Kyuubi spoke in a very deep, yet feminine voice.**_ _Naruto looked surprised and continued to stare at the Fox. "Why you been waiting for me and also not to sound sexist, but are you a female?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sweatdropped at the second question, but was a logical question since most people think she was a male._ _ **"For the answer to your first question is well I wanted to apologized to you for the saddness and anger that the villagers caused you due to me, by the way wasn't my fault, it was the fault of that masked Uchiha who controlled me to destroy Konoha and when that one day happen, I tried my hardest to heal the wounds and yet I was only able to get rid of some of the scars and to answer to your second question, yes I am a woman." The Kyuubi explained.**_

 _Naruto was shocked by the information that he just received and was a little thankful that The Kyuubi helped him during his younger years despite the scars that been left behind. "Well thank you for healing me through those dark times I had as a child and if possible, I would like for us to work together so that maybe we can survive longer in the Shinobi world." Naruto suggested._

 _Kyuubi looked at her vessal for a couple minutes before her whole body started to shrink until she was in human form. She was at least 5'7 tall with red hair reaching down to her shoulders with fox ears pointing from the top along with a modest body with C-cup breasts and a heartshaped face to go with piercing red eyes and swishing nine tails behind her. She was also wearing red armor that looked similiar and reminded Naruto of the First and Second Hokage, but the only difference was that her armor was small compare to the two kages and underneath the armor was a long sleeve black mesh shirt with black pants and grey sandals to complete the look. The Kyuubi smiled and nodded her head to Naruto._ _ **"I would like that Naruto-kun, but first Kyuubi is only a title, my real name is Kurama or Kura for short."**_

 **(Flashback Ends):**

Since then, Naruto and Kura have communicated with each other whether it be random things or Kura pointing stuff out during Naruto's training. **"How has the new lightning jutsu you been creating coming around Naruto-kun?" Kura asked.** "It is currently going well, but just gotta train some more until it's combat ready." Naruto said. Naruto and Kura have been discussing one of the many jutsu ideas that Naruto have came up with and what he has in mind right now was something that he wanted to test out. 'Hmm, maybe if we see the missing nin, I can test it out on him or her.' Naruto thought. Kura was glad that her vessal can at times show his violent side depending on if the situation called for it whether it was his taijutsu, kenjutsu, or ninjutsu.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as the boat came to a stop and got off the boat and thank the man for taking them and the boat man nodded his head and rowed his boat back into the fog. The group started to walk through the path, but noticed that it was getting foggier than ever to the point were everyone was getting tense. Naruto stopped for a minute and everyone else noticed him stopping. "Why you stop Naruto?" Anko asked. **"I'm going to summon Matsunaga to scout out to see if any enemies are ahead." Naruto spoke in the insect language.** Everyone except for Anko raised their eyebrows as they didn't understand what the blond said. "What did you say dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked the Uchiha with a smirk and replied. "I said I'm going to go scout to see who's ahead." Naruto then started walking further ahead before biting his thumb rubbing the blood on his forearm where the mantis kanji was located, going through hand seals before slamming his hand to the ground. With a puff of smoke came a small Hunter Green mantis with a yellow vest with the kanji for "scout" with blades as hands like the rest of the clan with a samurai hat. **"How may I be of service Naruto-Sama?" Matsunaga asked in a soft voice.** "Hey Matsunaga, can you go see if there are any High level Jonin or anybody waiting for us?" Naruto asked. **"Of course Naruto-Sama, I'll be back in a second." Matsunaga spoke and flew away at fast speeds.** Naruto then sat down lotus position and pulled his bandages down revealing a seal and while he waited for Matsunaga with the report, he was going to work on his lightning manipulation. He put chakra into the seal and summoned a big straw hat with metal plate with seals on top of the hat (Imagine Raiden's hat from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance) and put it on his head and channel lightning chakra on top of the hat.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his flowing chakra cousing through his body to make sure the lightning came to the hat. He's been doing this practice in his off time and he had the metal plate surrounding the hat with the seals on top made by Tenten's dad. Soon lightning started to dance around his body as Naruto concentrated harder with him gritting his teeth from it going around him crackling until he stop his concentration and lightning stopped. Breathing hard, he opened his eyes, and noticed that Matsunaga had came back on time and was waiting for him. "Any news Matsunaga?" Naruto asked and the small mantis nodded. **"From what I saw only one Jonin was in the trees waiting for your group and the descripton was that he had bandages around his mouth with a huge sword along with a headband from Kirigakure." Matsunage said.** Naruto tried to remember who would fit that description and then he scowled as he remembered who it was. "Thank you Matsunaga, you may return to the clan and tell everybody I said hello." Naruto said and Matsunaga nodded his head and poofed away.

'Of all the missing-nin that we had to encounter, we got "The Demon Of The Hidden Mist" Momochi Zabuza. In the words of Shikamaru, things just got troublesome.' Naruto thought shaking his head and started walking back to the group.

 **(The Group):**

While Naruto went out to scout, Kakashi was pondering about the blond engima ever since Naruto and Anko arrived. One of the reasons is when Naruto starts talking differently to Anko, but to anyone else it sounded like gibberish. For Kakashi, he had always said to look underneath the underneath and if he were to guess, Naruto was speaking in a different language that only Naruto and Anko could understand. Before he could confirm anything, he sees Naruto walking back them, but this time he had a frown on his face and a straw hat with a metal plate on top.

"We should keep moving and be on guard, we're dealing with Momochi Zabuza." Naruto said with the utmost seriousness. Kakashi had a frown on his face as soon as he heard that name along with Anko. "Who is Momochi Zabuza?" Sakura asked. "He's a A-Ranked Missing-Nin From Kirigakure as well as a former member of The Seven Swordsmen Of The Mist wanted for attempted assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura." Kakashi explained. Naruto decided to add his two cents into the conversation. "Can't say I blame him for what he did as Yagura in my opinion is a piece of shit for starting the Bloodline Purges in Kiri, damn the consequences." Naruto said.

"Well for now, let's move and keep an eye for Zabuza." Kakashi said and everyone nodded. They continued to walk until Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes and threw one of his kunai. He walked towards the bush and saw it was a white snow bunny, who was scared and terrified from the projectile. "Whoops, sorry little guy, I thought you was a tall eyebrowless swordsmen." Naruto said petting the small animal, but unknown to everyone, Zabuza was in the trees with his sword in throwing position as well as having a tick mark on his forehead from the comment about not having eyebrows.

'I got that from my fellow swordsmen and now this punk Genin is talking shit about them now. Gaki, you fucked up!' Zabuza ranted his head. He then threw his sword at high speeds, causing the group to duck from getting their heads cut off and they saw who was the perpetrator. "Now I see why the Demon Brothers had trouble since they into Copycat Kakashi and I see you have the Snake Mistress, Mitarashi Anko with you as well, but first.." Zabuza said as he got off the handle of his sword and rip it out of the tree and pointed it at the group. "Blondie, your dead for talking about my eyebrows so I'm going to gut you like a fish and will enjoy spilling your blood all over the ground" Zabuza said with a hint of killer intent.

Naruto had to adjust his straw hat as he took out his kusarigama with the long chain attached to his custom kunai. "Well Zabuza, I may be a Genin, but I have been making a name for myself around the Nations, so if it's a fight you want..." as lightning started to form on his hat and around his body, Naruto continued. "Bring It On!" Naruto shouted and rushed at the former Kiri Nin in high speeds.

 **AN: Finally done with this chapter. Wasn't much action in this chapter, but the next one will have fighting as well as darker aspects that I'm not going to spoil. Thanks everyone for your patience I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE TIME: Hey Everybody KrimsonFury2 here giving a quick update on the story. Sorry I haven't updated this story don't worry I haven't abandoned the story, but my laptop decided to erase most of the progress I had working on the 7th chapter and now I gotta start all over again.**

 **Again sorry to everybody that has been waiting and looking forward to chapter 7. Now in other news, I'm gonna work on the other stories like Tremble Like The Earth and We Are Many as well as working on something new on the side, but the story that it is based on is a secret.**

 **That is all and I hope everyone has a good day. KF2 out.**


End file.
